


Cock-Blocked

by Shadow_crawler



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Cock-blocked, I don’t know what else to tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_crawler/pseuds/Shadow_crawler
Summary: John and Todd just want some time to themselves.





	Cock-Blocked

Todd was pressed against John’s back and, sure, his neck was craned at an odd angle, but he was never happier than when slowly making out with his alien boyfriend. Except, maybe, when having sex. Speaking of, he could feel Todd getting excited through their pants and John wasn’t faring much better. Todd prodded at John’s mouth with his tongue and John opened eagerly, relishing it.

“Colonel Sheppard, report to the gate room. Colonel Sheppard, report to the gate room.”

John dropped his head onto the pillow, naturally untwisting himself. “Seriously?” He groaned at the ceiling and insulting intercom.

“You should go.” Todd whispered against his neck. “We can resume later.”

“Only good news I’ve heard all day.”

“We only just woke.”

“My point exactly.” John huffed, sitting up.

^^^^^^^^^^

Todd gently bit John’s lower lip, remembering when he’d been too harsh last time and John had had a hard time eating for a week. Which, unfortunately for Todd, was more than just food.

The door hissed open and both men whipped their heads to the side. There was no way to explain away Todd laying between John’s legs, making out, with John’s shirt half off and their pants gone. Todd’s purr, although dampened a little from adrenaline, now just sounded like a quiet, dying car, and he’d never live that down if one of his subordinates found out.

The door slid shut and no one spoke, shouted, shot either of them. Todd, with his better night vision, sat up slightly, trying to find who came in. Small hands reached onto the edge of the bed as a certain toddler tried to find a good foothold to pull himself up.

Todd sighed deeply, fully sitting in John’s lap now. “What is it?” John whispered, still not able to see. At least he hadn’t turned the light on, Todd had been blinded many times thanks to the human fear of the dark. The wraith reached down and picked Torren up, settling him on John’s stomach. John grunted under the weight but smiled still. “Hey, buddy.”

Torren only yawned, rubbing an eye.

“We need to lock the door.” Todd said, settling beside John with Torren between them.

“I don’t think these doors lock.” John frowned. “Not without also trapping us inside.”

“I don’t like that either.”

^^^^^^^^^^

As much as Todd loved being in control, he still had an appreciation for watching John above him, flushed, with deep bruises and red bites along his collar bone, bouncing on his cock. Todd’s sensor pits could pick up the moisture from every pant of John’s and even the smallest of moans were picked up by his hearing.

Todd’s communication device buzzed and he ignored it at first, until it continued more insistently, and he let go of John’s thigh to grab it. John’s eyes followed his hand but his movement didn’t stop, which would make answering a call…interesting.

“Commander, one of our allied ships is under attack.” Todd didn’t reply, only pinched the bridge of his nose.

Now John stilled, sitting with Todd fully buried in him. “What is it?”

“One of my hives is being attacked.”

“You should go check that out.”

“You care for wraith now?”

“Only certain ones.” John smirked. “But there is a certain appeal to having more allied ships out there then non.”

Todd rubbed his face then said, “Fine, help me find my clothes.”

^^^^^^^^^^

They were so close. John grunted into the pillow, face down, ass up, with Todd plowing into him hard. They were making up for lost time, by the time Todd had gotten back, John had just begun a mission and now here they were, two weeks later, no longer caring about the sweetness, only needing the release. Todd grabbed the back of John’s neck, trying to somehow get a better grip on his hips and failing.

John’s PDA went off and they both froze, staring at it. It dinged again and they stared at it more, as if willing it into not ringing again. There was a long pause and Todd had just started to slowly thrust again when it dinged and Todd dropped onto John’s back, burying his face in John’s neck.

John picked it up and flipped the screen over. “Rodney.”

“John, we got a problem.”

“Can it wait?”

“No.”

“I’m busy.” John said through gritted teeth. Todd was wiggling his hips, either trying to get that little bit of friction to carry him over or to remind John he was there, either of which was very annoying and very distracting.

“John-“

“Is anyone DYING?”

“…no.”

“Is anyone GOING to die?”

“…no.”

“Is there any chance of someone dying from this in the foreseeable future?”

“…I guess not.”

“Then it can wait.” John clicked the end button and slammed the PDA down. “Go.”

Todd rose up, an unspoken question in the air.

“I got about ten minutes before Rodney comes here physically. MOVE.”

Todd wasn’t going to argue this one.


End file.
